Jaak
---- Jaak (ジャーク jaaku) is a former pupil of Gai, having been under his guidance since he was young. After getting captured by law enforcement, Jaak has been forced to locate and apprehend his former mentor, along with the other students he trained with. Determined to earn his freedom, Jaak seeks to hunt down his late teacher, knowing that it may be near impossible to do so by himself. He is the main protagonist of Beyond Infinity. Appearance Jaak is a fairly average height young man, with a typically strong build from all the training he has undergone in his earlier years. He sustains numerous scars and bruises due to his line of work, with noticeable aged scars from his younger years, training under Gai. He has scarlet hair that is worn in a messy way, as it points to all different directions around his head. He typically wears a fringe that covers the upper middle of his face, concealing the top of his nose and just between his eyes. His sky blue eyes seem to light up against all the harsh or dark colours of his appearance. His olive like skin is usually worn under the great amount of clothing that Jaak typically bares on his body, with his face and hands only really being the most visible parts. One of the more defining features of his bare appearance is the black tattoo that is printed around his right eye, reaching from the bottom to the top of his face. This tattoo was printed over a branding scar that Jaak had received earlier on, tattooing over it to make the mark look more appealing. His former appearance as the apprentice of Gai and as the Jack of Hearts has had Jaak appear with a fairly teenage, young adult sort of influence on his attire. Jaak wore a black turtle neck that concealed the whole of his upper body, visibly covering just halfway of his neck. This was worn underneath a collared white shirt that always had one button undone at the top to reveal the black shirt under. Jaak wore a black hoodie, with a bottom that reached down to the back of his legs. This hooded piece of clothing had maroon accents just like his mentor's, and was large enough to conceal Jaak's face with shadows every-time he wore it. The cuffs of the hooded clothing piece also was maroon, with cross shaped cuff pins that were the same colour. A strange red symbol was donned on the left side of the chest on the hoodie. Jaak wore black pants with black shoes, and seemed to also wear black gloves in certain circumstances. His current appearance is visibly more different than his former, as it represents the change in his life from being free of Gai's supervision. Now donning a black coat, this coat has navy blue accents that line the inside as well as the cuffs of the clothing. What is notable about the coat, however, is the set of silver hearts that line both sides and each arm of the coat, reminding him of his former life as the Jack of Hearts. Under his black coat, Jaak wears silver plated upper body armour, worn over the similar coloured skin fitted suit that Jaak wears around all the time. This skin suit only covers Jaak's body and details the muscle that Jaak has underneath all his clothing. He wears black pants with a sort of kilt like piece of clothing made of four pieces, all lined with navy blue accents that line the edges. Jaak commonly wears a large black cloak that he wears over his coat, that is also accented with rough gold colours. Jaak makes use of a masked attire when going on endeavours that require his identity hidden away. File:JackAPP02.png|Usual Attire. File:JackAPP01.png|Hooded. File:JackAPP03.png|Masked Attire. File:JackAPP04.png|Former Appearance. Personality History Synopsis Jaak Arc. Assemble Arc. Powers and Abilities Unknown Ether Gear (): Having owned the Ether Gear since birth, Jaak has always been told that he was found with the Ether Gear on his hand. Thinking this as a clue to his origins, Jaak makes effective use of his gear in a way that is similar to his former mentor's own abilities. Equipment Trivia Background Notes *Gai's appearance is a recoloured Jellal Fernandes from Fairy Tail. Character Notes Miscellaneous Notes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Beyond Infinity Category:Ainu Cosmos